Ojamajo Doremi: Witches At World's End
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Three witches from the future travel into the past with terrible news: The Shadows have returned. In order to stop them once and for all, the Ojamajos will have to journey to the very ends of the Witch World.
1. Prologue

Ojamajo Doremi: Witches At World's End.

Prologue: Watashitachi no Mirai? (Title Translation: Our Future?)

"_Would you do it?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_What would you girls do? What would you be willing to do? Would you brave and face the weird and haunted magics at World's End? To stop the Shadows...and Black Queen?"_

"_If anything can be done to stop this madness, then we'll do it! Whatever it takes!"_

"_I know that you will."_

"_Trust us, Your Highness, with all of your heart."_

"_Yes. I trust you and the witches of the past to help change our future."_

"_Is that it? But your future, dear Queen, is about to change __**now**__."_

"_NO~!"_

* * *

"No!" Jou-Sama jolted out of her bed and had broken into a cold sweat. _'Y-Yume? A dream?' _She thought. She was panting and could feel her heart racing.

"Is something wrong, Jou-Sama?"

"Oh...nan demo nai, Majorin."

Majorin, who recently confessed her feelings to the Queen, was lying next to Jou-Sama and looked worried. Tired, but worried. "Was it another nightmare?" She asked.

"Eh?" Jou-Sama looked at her.

"I felt you tossing and turning. And I could hear you moaning in your sleep."

Jou-Sama nearly forgot that Majorin could quickly pick up on her uneasiness. "It's really nothing you need to worry about." She said. "I...I just need to calm down for a few seconds. Go back to sleep."

Majorin sighed, "Jou-Sama..." She sat up and wrapped her arms around the Queen.

"A-Anou ne, Majorin..."

"Need I remind you? We're a couple. I'm your girlfriend now." Majorin pulled Jou-Sama close to her body and gave her a kiss on the head. "It's not good for us to keep secrets from each other. Especially if you know they might hurt us."

"W-Well..."

"Saa, tell me. What was it about?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It didn't feel like a dream or a nightmare. It felt more...like a vision. A vision of the future."

"Hountou ni?" Majorin asked. "What did you see?"

In her dreams, Jou-Sama could see bits and snippets of the future, but she couldn't see it in detail. "I think...it was...something about...about the Shadows."

"N-Nani yo? The Shadows? But that's impossible. You defeated them. There's no way they could come back, though, right?"

"The vision wasn't very clear. It got more...Mmm, shall I say...intense before I could see or hear anymore."

"Souka. But even if they did come back, you know just what to do with them, ney?"

"I know, but...if that does happen...I don't want to lose you again." Jou-Sama said.

"Well...we both know they won't come back." Majorin said. "So don't worry about it too much, my Queen." She said in an affectionate tone and kissed Jou-Sama a few times.

"Mou Majorin, it's a bit early for that, isn't it?" Jou-Sama said, laughing a little.

"Oh please, let me have this. It's the least you can do for waking me up at this hour."

"So that's my fault?"

"Hmm after all, sometimes I just can't resist."


	2. A Nightmare Returns

Chapter 1: A Nightmare Returns

"So this is it. This is Majo Kai in the year 2004."

"Are you sure they'll really listen to us?"

"They have to. It's not just about them. It's about all of us as well. We share a common enemy after all."

"Hai, wakarimashita. Demo ne, it looks like we got here just in time."

"Let's just hope that's the case."

"Chotto! Wait for me!"

* * *

It's been about one year since the defeat of the Shadows. And in that time, Jou-Sama and Majorin had only been growing closer, as after all, it's also been a year since that night when Majorin actually confessed her true feelings to the Queen. At first, it took a while for the subjects of the kingdom to get used to the fact that they were a same-gender couple, but they discovered they weren't alone, as other witch couples slowly began to make themselves known. Besides, as far as anyone knew, there was nothing in the Witch World laws that forbade the Queen from falling in love with another witch.

But this would be the day when all of that would change, though, I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

Before we even think of getting into that, let's focus on what's happening right now. As we already know, the Queen has been suffering from a string of nightmares, completely unaware of the nightmare that was about to happen. Granted, being comforted by Majorin had put her more at ease.

Despite any lack of sleep she had from seeing these visions, Jou-Sama did not let this interfere with her duties as Queen.

Right now, Jou-Sama had just finished up a meeting with the Senior Witches. And she was glad to be finished. She was looking forward to be spending a special evening with Majorin. After all today marked one year since they became a couple.

"Why, you seem unusually upbeat today, Jou-Sama." Majo Don said.

"Oh? What do you mean by that, Majo Don?" Jou-Sama said, as if she didn't know.

"I think you know exactly what she means, Your Majesty." Majo Heart said. "You have a date with Majorin tonight, don't you?"

"Oh no, Minna-San. It's not like that." Jou-Sama gave a playful laugh.

"Oh no no, it's no use in lying to us, Your Grace." Majo Sloanne siad. "It is like that isn't it?"

"All right, all right. I confess. We've been looking forward to this night. It's our anniversary. It's been a year since Majorin confessed." Jou-Sama said, a light blush coming onto her face.

"If that's the case, then Majorin must have something truly special planned for the two of you, right?" Majo Vanilla said.

"Oh but of course, of course. I know Majorin. She always aims to please. She's just no exception."

"I have to admit, Your Highness, now I'm curious." Majo Saliban said. "So have you two actually—"

"A-A-Anou ne, Jou-Sama, wh-what she means to say is..." Majo Miller quickly cut in. "We know that you and Majorin have been sleeping together for a while now. "D-Demo ne, m-masaka...have you two...w-well that is to say...goodness, how do I even ask this?"

Jou-Sama smiled knowingly and quite slyly and chuckled. "Majo Saliban, Majo Miller, if you two are trying to ask..." She said, "Have we...done that? I hate to disappoint you ladies, but I would never tell you anything so...deep about my personal life." She winked at the Senior Witches and left them to figure it out.

* * *

It's true, Majorin did have something special planned for tonight. Something big and...unexpected.

"**EH? ! Proposal? !" **But she decided to run her idea by the Ojamajos of Maho Dou.

"That's right. You heard me." Majorin said.

"Well, it's just that-Not that we don't like your idea-But still..." Doremi said.

"You two have only been going out for a year though, right?" Aiko asked.

"A year today." Majorin stated.

"A proposal seems like such a big step." Hazuki said. "You're really sure about this?"

"Yeah, maybe you should wait a few more months." Momoko said.

"Minna-San, I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Majorin said.

"We're just saying," Doremi said, "you don't want to move too soon too fast. You might scare Jou-Sama."

"Onee-Chan, you're saying that as if you've actually been through that stuff." Poppu said. "Majorin-San, you shouldn't go to my sister for this kind of advice."

"POPPU!" Doremi yelled and began to chase Poppu around the store.

"Kora! You two!" Came Majo Rika's crabby voice. "How many times must I tell you not to run around in my store? ! You're bound to break something!"

Doremi and Poppu skidded to a stop in front of the loom. "Gomenasai, Majo Rika..." They said.

"Well, I for one, think that sounds very romantic, Majorin-San." Onpu said, approving the red-violet witch's plan. "Jou-Sama will definitely say 'Yes'."

"But what if she says 'No'?" Lala raised a good point. "What then?"

"Lala does have a point." Momoko said. "What if Jou-Sama does say 'No'? What will you do?"

"Right, right. The heartbreak of being rejected may be too much for you." Doremi said, as she knew heartbreak all too well.

"I think that's going a bit too far, Doremi-Chan." Aiko said.

"Minna-San, need I remind you," Majorin said, "during the incident with the Shadows, I gave my life to protect Jou-Sama and she saved me. I know what it feels like to die, but the feeling of having your heart broken doesn't even come close to that. You are right, the very worst thing she can do is say 'No'...But I can not let that stop me. So tonight, in the same place and at the same time where I first confessed my feelings to her...I'm going to ask Jou-Sama to marry me."

The Ojamajos started to tear up at this.

"When you say it like that, Majorin-San, it sounds so sweet." Hazuki said.

"Right. We never thought of it like that." Aiko said.

"Onpu-Chan's right." Momoko said. Then said in English, "It's so romantic." Doremi and Poppu nodded.

"Majorin-San, ganbare!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan will be cheering you on! OH!" She threw her fists into the air.

"I'll be cheering you on too!" Onpu said. "Ganbare, ganbare, Majorin-San!"

"Majorin-San FIGHT!" The others cheered.

"That's good, Minna-San." Majorin said. "I'm...hoping you'll be there when I ask her."

"You really want us there when you propose to Jou-Sama?" Doremi asked. "Wouldn't it be better if we weren't there?"

"Oh Doremi-Chan don't say that!" Onpu said. "Of course we'll be there tonight. We're with you all the way."

"Right, right."

"Minna-San, domo arigato gozaimasu." Majorin said, dipping her head to the girls. She pulled out a red velvet box from her pocket. "Tonight, I'm going to ask...Jou-Sama...to marry me." She opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a red-violet jewel on it.

* * *

Jou-Sama was impatiently pacing around her room. Where was Majorin? This morning they agreed to meet right after the meeting, around 4 o'clock-ish. Now it was almost five o'clock. Majorin was more known for being perfectly on time, not late or fashionably late.

'_Mou where are you, Majorin?' _Jou-Sama thought, looking over at a clock. _'What's taking her so long?'_

Of course, as luck would have it, that's when Majorin came through the door. "Jou-Sama, tadaimasu." The red-violet witch greeted.

"Majorin!" Jou-Sama ran over to her and hugged her. "Okaerinasai." She gave Majorin a quick peck on the cheek. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since this morning, and now you're late, today of all days?"

"Gomen, gomen." Majorin said, with a slight chuckle. "I was over at the Maho Dou. I...wanted to ask something of Doremi-Chan-Tachi."

"Ara? What's that?"

Instead of an answer, Majorin gave Jou-Sama a kiss square on the lips. She broke off the kiss and said a bit teasingly, "Himitsu, himitsu, anata." (Translation: A secret, a secret, dear.)

"Mou hidoi yo."

"Saa, come along. I have quite an evening planned for us."

"Oh I can imagine."

They headed out the door and down the palace hallways. Meanwhile, the Ojamajos were secretly following them. That's what Majorin wanted them to do. They were more than happy to wait in the wings for that moment.

"Looks like they're off to a good start." Doremi whispered.

"Night's not over yet." Aiko whispered.

"Let's keep following and see what happens." Momoko whispered.

"Remember, Minna, we can't let Jou-Sama know we're here," Hazuki whispered, "until Majorin-San asks her that question."

"Un!" They all quietly nodded and continued their undercover mission.

"So now, where are you taking me tonight?" Jou-Sama asked, hugging Majorin's arm.

"Well, let's see. A light dinner for two, plus dessert...and maybe...a little dancing in the gardens, beneath the light of the smiling moon." Majorin said, adding a sly wink.

"Hmm...isn't there any way we could skip dinner...and go straight to dessert?"

"Oh no no no. I know what you're thinking. I have a little something better planned in mind."

"Mou, Majorin, it's not nice to keep secrets from me."

They both laughed at this...until...

"I found you!" Someone said.

"Eh?" The two witches had confused expressions upon hearing this.

Standing in front of them was a little girl, probably no older than Poppu. She wore a light blue witch apprentice uniform, and had silvery-cream colored hair and blue-violet eyes. She almost looked like Jou-Sama as a young girl. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she yelled, "Hue! It's Mama!" She then promptly jumped on Jou-Sama, knocking her to the ground.

"Eh?" Majorin was surprised. Mama? What? "Eh? EH? !"

"A-A-Atashi ga...Mama?" Jou-Sama said. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Jou-Sama!" The Ojamajos came out from their hiding place.

"Doremi-Chan-Tachi? Wh-What are you all doing here?"

"W-Well, I guess now it doesn't really matter." Doremi said.

"Jou-Sama, when exactly were you planning to tell me you had a child?" Majorin said, feeling shocked more than anything.

"B-But...No. I've never had a child." Jou-Sama said, as the little girl started nuzzling her face. "That's something I would remember."

"Isn't that impossible?" Hazuki said. "I didn't think that the Queen was allowed to have a child."

"Yeah, isn't the Queen supposed to appoint witches as mothers?" Momoko asked.

"A-Ah souka, I think that sounds about right." Majorin said. "But then who is this girl?"

"Konomi! What are you doing?" Another girl came up to them. She was about 13 years old. She had slivery-light blue hair and violet eyes, but she wore a red-violet witch apprentice uniform. She seemed to bear a ressemblence to a young Majorin. She pulled the younger girl, Konomi, off of Jou-Sama. "You can't run off like that, do you understand?"

A third girl stepped up. She looked about 13 years old as well. She had fluffy dark brown hair adorned with tropical flowers, tanned skin, turquoise eyes and wore a cerulean witch apprentice outfit with seashell bracelets. "Konomi-Chan, don't run away like that again or your sister will get mad, mad, mad."

"Haru Onee-Chan, I found Mama!" Konomi said to the red-violet girl.

"This isn't going at all like we planned..." The red-violet girl, Haru, shook her head. "I'm sorry about my little sister. She just gets so excited about things."

"It's...uh, no problem." Majorin said.

"Why did your sister call me 'Mama'?" Jou-Sama asked. "And why is it that you two almost look like Majorin and myself?"

"Uhh...Th-that is to say..." Haru said, a bit nervously. "Oh how should I put this?"

Konomi turned to Majorin. She took one look at her and then said, "Oh! Mama!" She jumped on Majorin, hugging and cuddling the adult red-violet witch.

"Ch-Chotto, now I'm confused." Majorin said. "Didn't she just say that Jou-Sama was her mother?"

"That's right." Onpu said. "And you just said she was your sister." She looked at Haru. "So who's really your mother?"

"Is it Jou-Sama or Majorin-San?" Aiko said.

"Both are Konomi's mamas!" Konomi said.

"EH? ! Both of them? !" The Ojamajos exclaimed.

"Mou, Shamaya, this isn't going according to plan at all..." Haru groaned, shaking her head.

"Well, it can't be helped." The tropical witch apprentice, Shamaya, said. "After all, what did you expect?"

"Exactly who are you girls?" Jou-Sama asked.

Haru sighed in defeat, "There's no other way. You won't believe us, but it's best to tell you straight out."

"Tell us what?" Majorin said.

"Konomi and I..." Haru said, then she simply blurted out, "We're your daughters from the future!"

"**EH? ! WHAT? !" **Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Moments later, the whole team reconviened in the throne room.

"We come from the year 2054. A Majo Kai fifty years into the future." Haru explained. "My name is Haru and this is my little sister, Konomi. Shamaya is our adopted sister, but she's still a part of our family."

"If you girls are really from the future, what reason would you have to travel into the past?" Majorin asked.

"W-Well...Hmm, where should I even start?"

"I think the best place to start is right at the beginning and go from there." Shamaya said.

"You're right." Haru said. "This started when our mother sensed that something was terribly wrong. She called us in for a meeting. We didn't know what was going on. Our mother said that what was happening was for the sake of our future."

"Wait." Jou-Sama stopped her. "I think I know why you're here."

"Eh?"

"Hountou ni, Your Highness?" Shamaya said.

"Jou-Sama is this because of—" Majorin said, but got cut off.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Haru and Shamaya...are two of the people I have seen in my visions." Jou-Sama said.

"Anou ne, visions?" Doremi asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Poppu asked.

"I will explain, Minna-San. You see, all witches have the ability to see into the future with our crystal balls. Unfortunately, this power is not without it's extents. Normal witches, like myself, can see small bits of the future, but not every little detail." Majorin explained. "We can only see our own futures, not the futures of others. With a more powerful witch like our Queen, it's a little bit different. Besides using a crystal ball, Jou-Sama can also see glimpses of the future through her dreams, what humans would call a premonition. Now, of course she can't see future events in exact detail, but some of the time, a vision can come as a dream, or other times, as a nightmare."

"Whoa." Aiko said. "I never really thought of it like that."

"Right, right." Momoko nodded.

"As Majorin said, when my dreams show me the future, it's usually through a nightmare." Jou-Sama said. "For the past few weeks, I've started having nightmares about something that's going to happen. Majorin, I know you've said I shouldn't worry about it, but now that these three girls have appeared, I have a feeling...that my worst fears are about to be confirmed."

"Jou-Sama?" Majorin questioned.

"And that's why you are here, isn't it, Haru-Chan?"

"What's going on?" Onpu asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Hana asked.

"Jou-Sama, you're not being very clear." Hazuki asked. "What does this all mean?"

"Minna-San, I don't wish to scare you, but I don't know if I can bring myself to say it." Jou-Sama said. She paused for a moment, to gather the courage to say those words out loud. "...I fear that it means—"

Before Jou-Sama could say any more, a rumbling began to shake the palace.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What's happening? !" Momoko yelled.

"A-A-An earthquake? !" Onpu said.

"No that's not it! Majorin you can feel it, can't you?" Jou-Sama said.

"Yes! This quake isn't natural!" Majorin said.

"Oh no! It's already happening!" Haru said, sounding quite worried about something.

"What's already happening? !" Doremi asked.

"Minna-San, follow me!" Jou-Sama said.

"Hai!" The girls nodded.

* * *

As they headed out of the palace, most of the rumblings had subsided, but a huge patch of black, swirling clouds had appeared on the horizon.

"Whoa! It looks like a storm is headed this way!" Momoko said.

"No, Momoko-Chan, it's not a storm." Jou-Sama said. "It's something far worse than that."

"Minna, let's check it out." Doremi said.

"No you can't!" Haru stood in their way.

"H-Haru-San?"

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked. "Why don't you want us to see what that storm is?"

"..." Haru said nothing. She started to shake a little, as if she were afraid.

"It's okay, Haru-Chan." Shamaya said, reassuringly. "They need to find out anyway."

"...Fine. But I'm warning you. You're not gonna like this."

"Minna-San, iku yo!" Majorin said.

* * *

The gang flew as fast as their brooms could go to the main hub of the 'storm'. The thick black clouds swirled into a vortex, similar to a hurricane or a tornado, and light violet lightening sparked around it. Whatever was brewing in there, it simply did not look good.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Hazuki said. "I-It looks so scary."

"It's like somethin's jus' buildin' up inside that thing!" Aiko said.

"Onee-Chan!" Poppu grabbed Doremi's hand.

"Mama!" Hana clung to Doremi's arm.

"It's okay, you two." Doremi said. "I won't let that thing hurt you."

"Haru Onee-Chan!" Konomi grabbed her sister. "Is it gonna hurt Mamas again?"

"Konomi stay behind me!" Haru said.

"You feel that, don't you, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yes. An amazing amount of poweris building inside of that storm." Majorin said. "It's nothing I've ever felt before. Just what is happening?"

"In short? My worst nightmare."

Then the clouds came together to form the silouhette of a character they knew all too well. The lightening blasted it, sending out a shockwave of black mist. The storm or whatever it was had calmed.

"Eh? ! U-Usou!" Doremi exclaimed.

"It's just not possible!" Hazuki said.

"It can't be!" Onpu said.

"I don't believe it, but it is!" Aiko said.

"I see it, but I don't believe!" Momoko said in English.

"There's just no way!" Poppu and Hana said.

"But it is." Shamaya said, holding Konomi tightly.

"It's her." Haru said.

"Did you..." A familiar voice spoke, immediately sending a chill up their spines. "...miss me?"

"EH? ! It's... Black Queen? !" All the Ojamajos practically screamed.

"KYAH~! Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika Majo Rika~!" Hazuki screeched.

"Well...I believe I shall take that reaction as a 'Yes'." Black Queen said.

"You...Why are you here?" Jou-Sama demanded.

"Why do you think?"

"That was quite a show you put on."

"Oh considering the circumstances that brought us together last time, I thought I should make a...a grand entrance, don't you think?"

"If I recall, I defeated you with the power of the Seals." Jou-Sama said.

"Really now? Is that what you thought?" Black Queen said. "Tsk tsk tsk. Even someone as powerful as you, Majo Kai no Jou-Sama, should know this: You can not defeat the darkness, you can only weaken it's efforts."

"Then I guess that means I'll have to try a little harder, won't I?"

"...Hmph. Then try me."

"Matte!" Haru got in front of Jou-Sama. "You can't! She's much too powerful!"

"Haru-Chan, what do you mean by that?" Majorin asked.

"This isn't the same Black Queen you faced last time." Shamaya said.

"That's why our mothers sent us here." Haru said. "Black Queen somehow found the power to reappear in the future, in our time. The guards tried to fight her off, but they couldn't even land a single blow. Black Queen would've killed our mother, your future self, but something stopped her and she traveled back into the past."

"We followed her here so we could warn you, but I guess you know now, huh?"

"I was supposed to appear in the past before the three of you did." Black Queen said. "But I'll just have to deal with that. Once I kill your 'mother' here and now, you-Haru and Konomi-will no longer exist."

"We won't let you do that!" Doremi said. She and the Ojamajos were poised and ready to do battle.

"Then we won't let you either!" Shamaya stood next to them.

"Don't bully Konomi no mamizu!" Konomi yelled.

"Konomi stay back!" Haru said.

"Onee-Chan..."

"Hmph. Children can be so simple, and so naïve." Black Queen said. She snapped her fingers and blew the Ojamajos, Haru, Shamaya and Konomi back.

"Minna-San!" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"This is between you and I, Jou-Sama. You...and your Shadow."

"I nearly lost my friends because of you. I won't let that happen again!" Jou-Sama said. _"Snap! Summon! Keyblade to me!" _As Jou-Sama had been practicing with her new powers, she could now summon her Royale Keyblade without having to transform into her Super Witch Form. The only drawback, however, was that she couldn't use her Keyblade's ultimate attack in her normal form.

"Go Jou-Sama! Run her through!" Majorin yelled.

"I'll end this before it starts!" Jou-Sama yelled, charging at her Shadow full throttle.

Before she could land a blow...Black Queen actually grabbed the tip of Jou-Sama's Keyblade in mid-attack!

"Nani yo?" Hazuki said.

"She stopped the attack!" Onpu said.

"N-Nani?" Jou-Sama questioned.

"Oh isn't this amusing? You actually think you can stop me with the same trick twice." Black Queen said, with a devious chuckle. She sent out a wave of magic and threw Jou-Sama back. "I do not think so."

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin exclaimed and rushed to her Queen's side. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"U-Un...I'm fine." Jou-Sama said.

"You would be wise to save your energy for what lies ahead. The time for us to fight is not now." Black Queen said. "We will settle this once and for all...at World's End."

"W-World's End?" Momoko said.

"What's that?" Poppu said.

"Until then...Your Grace..." Black Queen took this moment to slip back into the darkness and escape.

"What does she mean, settling this at World's End?" Majorin asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling...We are in way over our heads." Jou-Sama said.


	3. Piecing Up an Adventure

Chapter 2: Piecing Up an Adventure

After starting things off with a bang, Black Queen reappeared in the Shadow World, back in her old study. Everything was still cluttered around from the fight between the Light and Shadow Ojamajos. She still remembered that...and a big mistake.

_Flashback: 'Ojamajo Doremi: Rise of The Shadows, Chapter 5'._

_All of this was interfering with Black Queen's plans. In her rage, Black Queen broke free of the rope. "I've had enough of this nonsense." She said, grabbing Evil Rin's dagger off the floor._

_Jou-Sama wanted to stop the fight, but how? Then she turned around and gasped._

"_STOP!" Black Queen shouted._

_The fighting ceased. The Ojamajos all gasped, and Majorin had a look of horror upon her face. Black Queen held Jou-Sama and had Evil Rin's dagger pressed against her neck._

"_If any of you Light Witches take one more step or make one false move," Black Queen growled, "I slit her throat and she dies!"_

_*End Flashback*_

'_Why didn't I kill her when I had that chance?' _Black Queen thought. And there was something her Light counterpart had said. Even if she killed the Queen first, those Light Ojamajos and that other witch, Majorin, would've continued to fight until the end. Is it possible...if she did that, would the end result still be the same?

"...No. That doesn't even matter now." The Shadow ruler turned her attention to the shadow of a bookshelf. "Bring her back to me. My most loyal of servants." Black Queen casted a spell on the bookshelf shadow. Now, strictly speaking, much like witches, Shadows can not use magic to bring back the dead. They use their own dark magic to manipulate an inanimate object's shadow to give a new life and bring back one of their own. So, in a sense, they have their own way around the rules and laws of the Witch World.

And now, standing before Black Queen was her faithful servant and right hand, Evil Rin, Majorin's Shadow. Evil Rin opened her eyes and stared in disbelief at her surroundings.

"Okaerinasai, Evil Rin." Black Queen said.

"...B-Black Queen-Sama?" Evil Rin said. "B-But...But how?"

"I will explain everything to everyone in just a moment." Black Queen casted the spell on more objects in her study, giving a new life to seven Shadows.

"...M-Minna?" Shadow Doremi was the first to speak.

"W-We're back?" Shadow Hazuki said.

"What's going on?" Shadow Poppu asked.

"I just remember that bright flash of light and then...nothing!" Shadow Momoko said.

"I know. I seriously thought we were done for." Shadow Aiko said.

"I can't believe this. We're really back." Shadow Onpu said.

"I don't get it." Shadow Hana said.

"You girls." Black Queen spoke to them.

"Black Queen-Sama!" The Shadow Ojamajos exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain everything."

* * *

"So what the heck is going on, Black Queen-Sama?" Shadow Doremi asked.

"What happened to you after the fight with Jou-Sama?" Shadow Hazuki said.

"Listen well and I'll make this explaination as short as possible." Black Queen said, eyeing Shadow Doremi.

"Why's she looking at me like that?" Shadow Doremi whispered.

"I think you know why." Shadow Aiko whispered back.

"Shh! Stuff it, you two!" Shadow Poppu hushed them.

"As I was saying...My own Light half thought she had destroyed me." Black Queen said. "No. This was not the case. I managed to take a piece of my essence, my conciousness and slipped into a crack in time and space. There, I bided my time, rebuilding my powers and strengthening them. From that one crack, I appeared in a Witch World fifty years into the future."

"Fifty years? Whoa." Shadow Hana said.

"Wait a second. If you appeared in the future Witch World, then why didn't you just kill Jou-Sama then and there?" Shadow Onpu asked. "I mean, why come back to here and now?"

"...Because...it was too easy killing her in the future." Black Queen said.

The Shadow Ojamajos looked at each other. They wanted to know what Black Queen meant by that, but decided against prying into it.

"Instead of killing her there, I returned to the past and now here we are."

"Then what happened to the Book of Shadows after the battle?" Shadow Momoko asked, changing the subject.

"Obviously Jou-Sama has it and has most likely burned it for all I know and care."

"No way!" Shadow Doremi said. "Then...I'm guessing that plan's out the window."

"Are you stupid? Don't go thinking it's over that easily." Evil Rin spoke up.

"Sou desu." Shadow Hazuki said, adjusting her glasses. "We can still use the power of the Seven Seals to fulfill our desire, can't we?"

"Yes, and even that won't be so simple. Now that they know we're back, the Seals will be jealously guarded...by Jou-Sama and...Majorin." Evil Rin said, saying her Light half's name with complete hate and disdain.

Shadow Doremi snickered, "I bet we could fix that in a snap."

"No. Whatever is going through your head, I don't want you doing anything." Black Queen said.

"Aw come on!"

"Shadow Doremi-Chan!" The other Shadow Ojamajos yelled at her.

"You seriously must have a death wish." Shadow Poppu said.

"Don't you remember the last time you 'ticked' off Black Queen-Sama?" Shadow Aiko said, but she didn't use the term 'ticked'.

"...Okay, okay, I'll lie in wait, but I will not be happy about it!" Shadow Doremi said.

"The only reason I want you to wait is the fact that since our absence, Jou-Sama has learned a few new tricks." Black Queen said. "Make no mistake about this, if you confront them now, she will not hesitate to use these tricks on you. And I need all the power I can get on my side if we're going to finish them off at World's End."

"World's End?" Shadow Hana questioned. "What's that?"

"You'll find that out soon enough. For now, your orders are to gather as many forces as you can. And I do suggest that you get in a little combat practice. You will need it." Black Queen said, rising from her throne. "Evil Rin, come with me."

"Yes, my Queen." Evil Rin said.

Again, the Shadow Ojamajos looked at each other, though Shadow Doremi was still fuming a little bit.

"However...If you really want a chance to stretch your legs against your Light halves, after being out of action...I suppose I could look the other way." Black Queen said.

"Th-Then...you mean...Masaka, you really mean-" Shadow Doremi started to get excited.

"But just this once." Black Queen added sternly.

"YES~!"

"You do realize we shouldn't encourage her like that." Evil Rin said, softly.

"I may as well indulge her at least once." Black Queen replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Witch World Museum, the Ojamajos were curious about this 'World's End', so they decided to go to the one witch they knew would have information on it.

"World's End?" Majo Sloanne said.

"Since you used to be an adventurer, and you've traveled to lots of different places, we figured that you must know something about it." Doremi said.

"Hmm, it does sound familiar. I think I may have a record of it in one of my journals." Majo Sloanne got up from her desk.

"Then, you really do know what World's End is?" Momoko asked.

"It's not really a 'what'. World's End is more like a 'where'." Majo Sloanne said. "Now...if I can just remember which shelf I put that journal on..." She went over to one of her bookshelves. "Oh goodness, I swear I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached."

"Eheh heh heh..." The others sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Hmm, now which one is it?" Majo Sloanne muttered, examining her journals. "No, not this one..."

"A-Anou ne, Majo Sloanne, maybe I should help you look for this journal..." Majorin offered.

"Oh nonsense, Majorin. I know what I'm looking for."

"Th-This is going to take a while, Minna-San..."

"Okay, then..." Aiko said.

"Ney ney, Haru-Chan," Hana said, "can you tell us what the future Majo Kai is like?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Haru said.

"Huh?" Poppu said. "Why not?"

"Because if I do tell you anything about the future, some of you will probably freak out and start worrying like crazy, thus doing small changes to my time."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Momoko said.

"Ney, Konomi-Chan, I bet in the future, Hana-Chan must be a big sister to you like Haru-Chan, right?" Hana asked.

"Un! Haru Onee-Chan to Hana Onee-Chan daisuki!" Konomi said.

"Konomi, you can't tell them anything about the future either!" Haru snapped.

"If you can't already tell, Haru-Chan can be so serious and so uptight sometimes," Shamaya said, "but really, she's a very sweet girl."

"I'm sure we'll see her sweet side pretty soon." Hazuki said.

"Ney Mama Mama!" Konomi went up to Jou-Sama with a photo in her hand. "I wanna show you this!"

"Konomi didn't I tell you to leave that at home? !" Haru said, still snappishly.

"Nani, Konomi-Chan?" Jou-Sama said, taking the photo from Konomi. "Oh my..." She gasped slightly. "Minna-San, look at this."

"What?" Onpu said.

The Ojamajos gathered around the Queen. They gasped, "Wua! Sugoi!"

Konomi's photo was a family photo with her, her two sisters, and her mothers: The future selves of Majorin and Jou-Sama.

"Wow! This is your family?" Momoko said, but she said 'Wow' in English.

"So in the future, Jou-Sama is still the Queen?" Onpu asked.

"Or is Hana-Chan the Queen in future Majo Kai?" Hana asked.

"Urgh! I told you! I can't tell you anything about the future!" Haru groaned.

"She's right. It's really best if we don't reveal too too much." Shamaya said, shrugging her shoulders.

Jou-Sama was still staring at the photo.

"Doushita no, Jou-Sama?" Poppu asked.

"Minna-San...my future self..." Jou-Sama said. "Is wearing a wedding ring." In the photo, Jou-Sama's future self was wearing a silver ring with a red-violet jewel.

Majorin's eyes widened at this. That must be the ring she was going to propose with! _'Then...in the future...' _She thought. _'I really do marry Jou-Sama?' _

"Aha! I found it!" Majo Sloanne exclaimed, startling Majorin. "My journal with all the notes on World's End."

"Eh? Then, please tell us. What's up with this World's End?" Aiko said.

"World's End is a mysterious place, located beyond the borders of the Witch World." Majo Sloanne said, showing the team a map. "At it's center is the Mahou Islands, and according to my findings, the Islands are a meeting place for a special group of witches called 'Elementals'."

"Elemental witches?" The Ojamajos questioned.

"I think I know what she means." Majorin said. "Minna-San, you all don't know this, but the whole of Majo Kai is divided up into different regions, each one classified by eight elements: fire, ice, water, sky—"

"Sky being a combination of wind and air." Majo Sloanne interjected.

"...Yes. Earth, music, light and darkness-And I don't mean Shadow darkness, by the way."

"Why do I feel like I've heard this explaination before?" Jou-Sama said, referring to a completely unrelated adventure.

"You should, Jou-Sama. After all, you have power over the element of music." Majorin said.

"But is music really an element?" Hazuki said.

"You'd be surprised."

"Mmm-hmm, indeed." Majo Sloanne nodded. "Here, in this entry, during my travels to World's End, I met a witch by name of Majo Glace, an elemental witch of ice magic. She was my guide around the Mahou Islands. Majo Glace told me that she and the other elemental witches only meet at the Islands in the most urgent and dire of times."

"Absolutely right!" Shamaya said, adjusting an imaginary pair of glasses on her face. "If we're going to show those Shadows what we're made of, then World's End and the Mahou Islands are our destination."

"Wh-What?" Hazuki said.

"The elemental witches must meet again and find a way to destroy this enemy for good."

"B-But wait a minute!" Doremi said. "Wh-Why should we fight the Shadows again?"

"Yeah! They tried to kill us!" Momoko said.

"And technically speaking, they did." Onpu added. "But we're only lucky Jou-Sama brought us back with her new powers."

"Don't you get it?" Haru said. "This isn't about you anymore. This is about all of us. Past, present and future. I was once told that your time was a time when witches could make their own way in two worlds. If Black Queen accomplishes her fiendish desires, it's over...for witches like you and me."

After hearing this, the Ojamajos looked at each other. Somehow they knew that Haru was right.

"Minna-San, they're right. We will have to face the Shadows again." Jou-Sama said, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder. "I know we're all afraid of what may happen, but we just can't let that stop us."

"Yes. Even when our lives were threatened, we didn't give up." Majorin said. "So why are you girls giving up so easily now? That's not the Ojamajos we know."

Doremi smiled. "Minna...who's up for a world-saving adventure?"

"You can count on me, Doremi-Chan." Aiko said.

"Atashi mo." Hazuki said.

"Let's do it!" Poppu said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Hana cheered.

"I'm ready when you are." Onpu said.

"We can do it!" Momoko exclaimed in English.

"Oh yosha! Minna arigato gozaimasu~! Isn't this great, Haru-Chan?" Shamaya said.

"Uh yeah, it's great." Haru said. Though Majorin started to get the feeling that Haru was hiding something.

"If you're all going to face the dangers at World's End..." Majo Sloanne said, "I want you to take my journal. It'll show you how to get there and has vital information that you will need."

"Thank you for the help, Majo Sloanne." Jou-Sama said, giving the journal to Majorin. "Based on the information you've already given us, I'm sure this will be invaluable."

"I'm glad I could be of service, Your Grace."

"Saa, Minna-San, since we're all in this and no turning back from here on out..." Jou-Sama picked up Konomi, "Let's give our new friends a future they can look forward to."

"Un!" Konomi nodded, cuddling her 'mother'.

"OH!" The Ojamajos exclaimed, throwing their fists into the air.


End file.
